en derniere année de lycée
by lun
Summary: les gboys en lycéen, n 'ayant jamais connue la guerre et les gundams.Avec leur petit tracas de la vie de tout les jours .
1. preface

Titre : En derniere année de lycée , chroniques d une vie normal.

Auteur : Lundra mais prefere lun

Serie :Gundam wing

Genre : Yaoi, pit etre lemon (je sais pas encore), OOC,Yuri pit etre et hetero aussi je pense .

Couple : Je suis pas sure encore mais j en suis presque sure 1x2, j'aime trop quand ils sont ensemble !

Disclaimer : bah ils sont pas a moi mais je prepare une expedition pour les voler, puis je les clonerais et donnerais les copies a qui en veux sauf pour heero je le veux que pour moi …

**G-boys : court toujours tu nous attraperas pas !**

**Lun : ça c est mechant ! T T**

Note:J'étais entrain de roupiller en philo et une petite idée a germée dans mon petit cerveau (vis j'en ai un grrrr). Qu'est ce que ce serait si les g-boys étaient des éleves comme tout le monde, n'ayant jamais connu la guerre, les gundams, juste des ados en derniere année de lycée, donc voilà mon petit trip.

A mon avis, Duo serait le bout en train tel qu'on le connait (et vi pourquoi le changer il est si bien comme ça : vivant en foyer d'accueil, populaire, mais quand meme avec sa petite part noir cachée quelque part (bah oui , j'aime son coté shinigami).

Heero quant-à lui serait l eleve surdouée, ayant perdu ses parents, vivant tout seul dans un appartement , travaillant soir et week-end pour payer le loyer ;

Pour Trowa ce serait le gars cool, intouchable, mysterieux (ce qui change pas de lui) et qui a redoublé sa terminale. Le gars super classe mais discret.

Wufei quant-à lui, serait celui qui se la pete, chef de la petite bandes de branleurs, appreciés de tous un peu craneur et toujours entouré de jolies filles.

Et pour Quatre, il serait le delegué de classe modele et le president du conseil de vie lycéenne, un très bon eleve ayant toujours les meilleures notes, toujours pres a prendre la defence d un eleve et bien sur apprecié de tous (euh c est normal il est tellement gentil ).

Les autres personnages arriveront au fur a mesure je sais pas encore ou je vais les mettre.

**gras** les dialogues

_Italique _les descriptions du narrateur (moi en gros lol )

les traits: changement d endroit et de pov.

**

* * *

**

**Preface**

**

* * *

**

POVde Duo

Je m'étais habillé de façon simple ce matin comme à mon habitude juste un pantalon noir avec un debardeur noir sous une veste en toile noire. J'avais mon eternelle tresse et mes yeux amethystes exprimait le regret que ce soit la fin des vacances. Je partais vers le lycée.

Raaaaaah, mais pourquoi, pourquoi c'est deja la rentrée, ces vacances sont passées trop vite, mais bon c'est la derniere ligne droite avant l'entrée à l'université.

Ca y est je suis devant le lycée, je rentre , je cherche mes amis dans la foule, regarde la feuille d appel devant moi qui ne doit pas etre differente de celle de l année derniere, ils ne font jamais de grand changement entre la premiere et la terminale pour favoriser l environnement des eleves, mais oui, j'en crois pas un mot ils ont plutot la flemme de repenser les classes. Je soupire et regarde les noms de la feuille, je la parcours, trouve mon nom « Duo MAXWELL », c est bien ce que je disais : pas de changement , toujours les memes garcons coincés et les memes godiches entrain de glousser qui demandent de boire un café, comme si elles m'interessaient.

Soudain, mes yeux s arretent sur un nom inconnu.

Heero YUY, drôle de nom, c est pas commun. Je trouve mes potes entrain d attendre au soleil le debut des cours, je m assoit a coté d eux sur les gradins.

**-Et les gars, vous avez vus ? Y a un nouveau, c est pas commun. Autrement bien les vacances ?**

**-Ouais pas mal, **lui repondit lloyd, un de ses amis le plus proche

**-Eh mais t es bavard aujourd hui, un mon chou **, tout en le taquinant.

-**Suivez moi**, dit une voix**, je suis votre nouvelle prof principale, j enseigne la physique-chimie et je me nomme Mlle Catherine Bloom.**

Nous la suivons. Allez, en route pour l heure des presentations... raaaah je deteste ça.

* * *

POV de Quatre

_Quatre était un jeune homme blond d origine arabe, il avait d immenses yeux verts. Il etait habillé d'un tee shirt bleu et d'un pantalon en toile blanc. Il n était pas tres grand et avait l air fragile._

Que je suis content de revenir, mes amis m'ont manqués, je n ai pas eu beaucoup de temps a leur consacrer pendant les vacances mais j ai preparé un super programme de loisirs pour cette année. Je me dirige automatiquement vers la salle du conseil, depose mes affaires et mon dossier sur mon bureau, j irai le presenter plus tard au directeur, je repars pour rejoindre ma classe puis je me glisse dans la queue d eleves pour verifier mon nom dans la liste. Mais a ce moment la quelqu'un me saute au cou en criant mon prenom .

**Oh salut, Hilde, ça va t'as passée de bonne vacances ?**

**Viiii, on est encore dans la meme classe et en plus on a monsieur Peacecraft en prof principal, je vais enfin pouvoir le regarder a volonté. La jeune fille avait un grand sourire aux levres et les yeux qui palpitaient.**

**Bah c est bien, il paraît que c est un super prof.**

**Ravi de vous l entendre dire, Quatre, quand a vous j ai entendu dire que vous étiez un eleve interressant.**

**Merci du compliment Mr. Peacecraft.**

**C est tout naturel, mais il est temps d'y aller. Je suis votre professeur de Sciences Economiques et Sociales.**

**Viii,** fit Hilde d une petite voix. **Hilde a le cœur qui bat tres fort**. Elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

* * *

POV de Heero

_Un jeune homme se tenait devant le lycée, il était Japonais , et avait une apparence banale._

_Ses cheveux rebelles brun semblaient jouer avec le vent, il portait une chemise blanche, un peu entrouverte _(1)_ et un jean, un sac noir en bandouliere. Mais la chose qu on remarquait était son regard, un regard bleu cobalt glacial qui lui donnait une apparence intouchable._

Lycée Rousseau, (2), directeur : Treize Khushrenada, directrice adjointe : Miss Une.

Je rentre dans le lycée et vois que la cours est vide. Et merde , faut pas que j arrive a la bourre le premier jour. J avance de ma demarche souple, puis arrive devant la classe qui doit etre la mienne. Je frappe à la porte.

* * *

POV de Trowa

Et voilà , de nouveau embarqué en terminale. Pourquoi j ai raté mon bac ? Pourquoi j'ai pas bossé l année derniere ? J aurais mieux fait d ecouter ma sœur, en plus je connais personne, il y a très peu d echec dans ce lycée, habituellement ils m auraient pas repris mais ma sœur prof ici a fait des pieds et des mains pour que j y reste. Je parcours la liste des yeux pour voir si je connais pas quelqu un. J y trouve mon nom, Trowa Barton , terminales litteraire 3 , option art-plastiques.

Je me met dans un coin, regarde les autres élèves de ma classe.

Jes suis plus grand que la majorité et completement different physiquement, J'ai la moitié du visage caché derriere la meche de cheveux bruns et des yeux verts forêt. Je porte un jean large delavé, troué a plusieurs endroits et un tee shirt large qui m arrive a mi cuisse.

Je remarque un eleve asiatique qui a un fille blonde platine accrochée a lui.

* * *

POV de Wufei

Pffff, encore une année et cette pimbeche qui me colle.

**Lache moi , **je lui sors, pour qu elle me foute la paix.

**Mais mon Wufei, j adore comment t es habillé aujourd hui.**

C est bien normal, c est le jour de la rentrée et c est la premiere impression qui compte (3) .

_Comme d habitude il portait son éternelle couette, un pantalon moulant en cuir noir et un debardeur un peu plus lache bleu marine._

Je me rapproche de la feuille, puis remarque qu un nouveau me regarde. Qu est ce qu il me veut celui la et d abord c est qui !

Je me rapproche de lui pour lui demander d arreter et que si il cherche des ennuis des le premier jour il a bien trouvé. Je me fais craqué les os des doigt, en me rapprochant de lui quand quelqu un m attrape le bras.

**Je suis le professeur Noin, j enseigne la philo, suivez moi maintenant.**

Elle me lache le bras. La barbe, pourquoi il faut que j ai la prof le plus severe du lycée en prof principale. Vivement la fac.

* * *

(1) Lun: clem arrete de baver sur ton clavier, tu vas finir par le peter ,ferme la bouche. !  
(pour expliquer clem c est le corps qui m accueille) 

(2) Bah tout simplement parce que a ce moment la le prof de philo parlait de rousseau .

(3) J aime bien en faire un mec super accro a son apparence pour tout expliquer je l appreciais pas notre Wuffy dans ma jeunesse mais je change petit a petit d avis sur lui..Mais aussi quelqu un qui a le sang chaud et s enerve un petit peu trop facilement je l aimais pas parce que c était un macho.

* * *

Lun : Voilà, la fin de la preface je sais c est court mais c est une preface, laissez moi des com pour que je continue, c est ma premiere vrai fic donc j espere que vous serez pas trop deçues. Il ne me reste plus que l infimiere a mettre en place mais je penses que vous vous doutez bien de qui c est... 

Pour les couples je sais pas trop encore, mais c est sure qu il y aura 1 x 2 powwwwwaaaa. Donnez moi vos envies de couple, j accepte même l inceste (je rigole tapez pas). Voili voilou je vous laisse et espere avoir plein de reactions.

Remerciement : merki a kyriea pour avoir corriger mes fautes (Je suis pas tres bonne en orthographe, une vraie cata T T), a mara chan et margaux, d avoir été mes first lectrices, a Law-sama pour m avoir expliqué comment faire puis a nata-chan pour le meme chose (sauf que j avais paumé ses explications (se tape sur la tete et se traite de baka !) et aux concepteur de gundam wing.)


	2. chapitre 1

Titre : En derniere année de lycée , chroniques d une vie normal.

Auteur : Lundra mais prefere lun

Serie :Gundam wing

Genre : Yaoi, pit etre lemon (je sais pas encore), OOC,Yuri pit etre et hetero aussi je pense .

Couple : Je suis pas sure encore mais j en suis presque sure 1x2, j'aime trop quand ils sont ensemble !

Disclaimer : bah ils sont pas a moi mais je prepare une expedition pour les voler, puis je les clonerais et donnerais les copies a qui en veux sauf pour heero je le veux que pour moi …

G-boys : court toujours tu nous attraperas pas !

Lun : ça c est mechant ! TT

Mail : Bon voilà the first chapter, . Je pense essayé de tenir un rythme de un chapitre toute les trois semaines, car j ecris surtout a mon lycée et malheureusement pas chez moi, car lorsque je suis chez moi j ai pas d inspi .Sachant que mes cours preferées pour ecrire sont philo éco anglais et géo (pis parfois japonais enfin quand j y vais.)Je continue donc cette fic sans intrigue sans fin predefinis (bien ke je commence a avoir de ptite idée ).Bon j arrete mon monologue et reponds aux reviews !Au debut je voulais pas qui se connaisse mais bon on va quand meme le faire, gomen ne !

Tout d abors une gros merki au deux personnes qui m ont laissé des coms, ça ma fait chocho au cœur !

**Shali Maxwell :** Tu peux pas savoir que le fait que tu m es laissé un com m a fait plaisir, j adore tes fics et j en suis une grande fan surtout de new type, le fait que tu jettes un œil sur la mienne me comble de bonheur !. Pour les couples je voulais changé mais pourqoi changé c est si bien comme ça. Encore un grand merci et un gros kiss pour te remercier.

**Didi :** Sur il y aura du 1x.2x1x2x1x2. Ze le veux j aime trop ce couple. Merci encore .

Voilà la suite donc

**gras** les dialogues

_Italique _les descriptions du narrateur (moi en gros lol )

changement d endroit et de pov.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**

* * *

**

POV de Duo

La prof nous fait rentrer dans la salle. Nous commencons a nous installer. Je pars vers ma place de predilections, la derniere table de la classe pres de la fenetre, persobnne n ose me la prendre sachant que c est la mienne.lorsque nous sommes tous installés, elle s asseoit a son tour, se preparant a commencer son monologue de debut d année. Pourquoi les profs insiste tant pour le faire, c est barbant. Elle s apprete a parler car quelqu un frappe à la porte.

**Entrez** , declara la prof.

La porte s ouvrit faisant place a un jeune homme, une bombe sexuelle.

Oh mon dieu la bombe !. Je me redresse de ma chaise, un sourire carnassier aux levres, il est a moi c est decidé je le veux et me fous qu il soit pas gay. Mon ami d enfance Lloyd se retourne et me frappe avec sa trousse me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

**Du ! Ferme la bouche tu baves, calme toi, mec !**

Je lui fait mon sourire enigmatique puis regarde le reste de la classe. Je me rends compte alors que je suis pas le seul enthousiasmé par l arrivé du jeune homme, toutes les godiches habituellement collé a moi sont en train de baver sur lui.

Le bel inconnu va alors vers la prof, puis comence a lui parler a voix basse. J entend pas sa voix, mais je veux l entendre moi.

**Bien Yuy, lui repondit la prof, tu es excusé pour aujourd hui . Va t asseoir a coté de Maxwell, c est le natté au fond de la classe, pose lui des questions si tu veux des renseignements.**

**Maxwell, quand a vous , je vous confie Yuy.**

Le japonais se retourne vers l ensemble de la classe, il prit la parole pour se presenter.

**Enchanté, je m appelle Heero Yuy, je viens du japon, j ai 18 ans.**

Raaaah, je fond , il a une voix magnifique, sensuelle a souhait.

Le japonais venait vers lui, posa son sac sur la table, sortit un pc et une trousse qu il posa devant lui.(1). Puis il s assit a ses cotés.

**Euh , salut ,** dit Duo**, moi c est Duo Maxwell. Bienvenue, moi je suis américain, j espere que tu te plairas dans notre classe, n hesite pas a me questionner.**

………

**D accord tu parles pas beaucoup, tu es sur que tu nas pas de question. **Il était pres a tout pour réentendre sa voix.

**Nh ! oui , j en ai une.** Dit il tout en tapant les commentaires de la prof sur son laptot.

**Vas-y je suis tout a toi**. Il lui fit son plus grand sourire.

**Tu peux te la fermer ?**

Quoiiiiii ! Mais il est malade ce mec, il se prend pour qui. Je voulais juste me montrais serviable et gentil, moi !Mon ami se retourne.

**Du calme Duo. Tu sais tres bien que tu parles trop (2).**

**Merci, et je te croyais mon ami.**

_Heero fit un petit sourire devant la mimique boudeuse de son voisin que Duo bien sur ne vit pas._(3)

**No problem, It's like he wants** , raaa pourquoi je parle anglais, ça veut dire que je suis vexé et en colere.

Je me tourne vers la prof pour l ecouter, ignorant mon voisin de table. Elle distribue alors la fiche que je deteste remplir car il faut toujours que je barre pere et mere. Et tout les ans c est pareil.

* * *

POV de Heero

Je suis donc a coté de Duo, un grand bavard, on dirait.C est hallucinant ce qu il a les cheveux longs, deja que sa natte arrive au niveau des reins , quest ce que ça doit etre quand il se les lache. Il est plutot beau gosse et surtout de magnifiques yeux amethystes, raaahh Yuy calme toi, tu vas pas deja te faire remarquer en draguant des le premier jour mais franchement, il manquerait plus que la classe soit au courant que tu sois gay des le debut de l année.

La prof nous distribue les papiers.je me mets a les remplir.

Lycée internationale Rousseau, Bordeaux, Fiche personnelle.

Nom : Yuy

Prenom : Heero

Date de naissance : 25 mars 1988 (4)

Age : 18 ans

Lieu de naissance : Osaka

Adresse : 26 rue st Pierre

33000 Bordeaux.

Mere : Helene Yuy (décédé)

Pere : Odin lowe (décédé)

La voilà remplis, je regarde celle de mon voisin.il avait pas l air d etre heureux de la remplir.

Nom : Maxwell

Prenom : Duo

Age :18 ans

Date de naissance : réel : inconnu

Donné : 2 fevrier 1988

Lieu de naissance : New York

Adresse : Foyer d accueil martin

Rue de Marmande

33000 Bordeaux.

Mere : inconnu

Pere : inconnu

**Duo pourquoi date de naissance réel inconnu ?**

**Bah Ice man, tu te decides a ouvrir la bouche.**

Il était encore vexé par rapport a tout a l heure.

**J ai été trouvé dans les rues du Bronx, le 2 fevrier par un pretre, le pere maxwell, il ma donné un nom et m a élevé comme son fils mais il est mort il ya 7 ans d un cancer. Une sœur m a alors enmené en France avec elle, et depuis je suis resté dans ce pays. Elle s est occupée de moi jusqua mes 14 ans puis elle est allée s enfermer dans un couvent de carmélites, c est ainsi que j ai atteri en foyer d accueil, je ne les jamais revu depuis.**

Duo souriait, il avait un magnifique sourire, un de ceux qui pouvait vous rechauffer le cœur, si cœur il y avait car moi je n en avais pas , depuis le deces de mes parents, ya deux ans, je m étais renfermé en moi meme, ne connaissant plus alors ni la peur, ni l angoisse mais je ne connaissais pas non plus ce que c était l amour.Et ce garcon en face de moi souriait alors qu il avait vecu une vie épouvantable.

Nous tendons nos feuilles au professeur. Le garcon devant nous qui avait deja parlé tout a l heure se retourne.

**Hey salut le nouveau, moi c est Lloyd, un ami de longue date a Du, on a vecu dans le meme quartier à New-York. Et Du, a la fin de la journée on va regarder dans ton casier qu elle surprise il nous renferme cette fois. Toi aussi le nouveau, je te conseille.**

**Mais allez voir quoi ?** dit je surpris de sa remarque

**Tu verras bien** me repondit Duo !

**VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE !** hurla la prof

**Oui madame** , repondirent ils tous en cœur .

Elle allait continuer a les allumer quand la sonnerie retentit.

**Sauvez par le gong**, murmura Duo (5)

**Bon prenez votre pause , revenez a la fin que je vous distribue et explique votre emploi du temps**.

La classe commenca a se vider, Duo aussi s était levé, arrivé a la porte il se retourna vers moi .

**Bah tu viens, tu vas pas rester seul le premier jour.** Il avait un superbe sourire.

**Nh ! J arrive**

**Ok, faudrait que tu m apprennes a parler le Heero si tu veux que tout se passe bien.**

**Baka **(6)dit Heero en le rejoignant.

* * *

POV de Quatre

On avait remplis les feuilles comme a chaque debut d année . Impossible de discuter avec Hilde, elle était captivé par le prof qui expliquer le règlement., ça allait étre marrant si l année se passait comme ça , d'habitude on ne pouvait empecher Hilde de papoter. Je regarde ma montre , il reste 10 min avant que la sonnerie sonne pour annoncer la pause, que j aille enfin rejoindre mon meilleur ami que j ai pas vu depuis la fin de l année scolaire.

Je tourne la tête vers le batiment des litteraires, j en avais pris l habitude l année derniere et je m attends un peu a ne pas le voir, a être decu., mais non pas possible il est la a la meme place, la tete nonchalement posé sur la fenetre,. Ca voulait dire qu il n avait pas eu son bac., je devrais m en attrister pour lui mais je ne peux m en empecher de m en rejouir car je vais encore pouvoir encore le regarder toute l année , subitement le fait que Hilde ne me parle plus ne me derange plus trop. Et surtout peut etre cette année je vais pouvoir lui parler. Ma reflexion interieure ma permis de passer ces 10 dernieres minutes.

Ca y est la cloche sonne , je fais le ménage sur mon bureau avant d aller rejoindre Hilde qui m attends devant la porte. On se mets alors en route pour rejoindre le groupe dans notre endroit habituelle.

Je me tourne vers Hilde pour repondre a sa question quand comme un cretin de premiere année je métale sur quelqu un qui s était trouvé sur mon chemin et qui n était personne d autre que mon beau brun Trowa Barton qui avait son visage a quelques centimetres du mien , disons que je m imagine mes joues devenirent rouge vif.Je me redresse toute chose.

**Pardonnez-moi, mr Barton.**

……

**Je suis Quatre Raberba Winner, le président des élèves.**

……

**Si vous avez le mùoindre probleme, n hésitez pas a me demander , et encore désolé.**

**C est bon c 'est pas grave, je viendrais vous voir , mais la j ai rendez vous avec ma sœur donc j aimerais pouvoir passer.**

**Mais oui …. , bien sur …. .** Et pourquoi je bafouille moi .

Il s en va me laissant seul avec Hilde plié en deux.

**Eh beh Quatre tu veux concurencer les tomates maintenant.**

Je lui tire la langue, puis on arriva enfin dans notre cour personnelle.La cour de derriere normalement interdite au éleves mais bon, vu que c est nous, ils laissent passer. Du favoritisme , non , ou ça ?

**Kitty-kat**, hurla son meilleur ami en courant vers lui, je me preparai a le recevoir dans mes bras. **Tu mas manqué , crétin, tu aurais pu m envoyer une carte postale.**

**Duo**, je pris dans mes bras le natté**, je sais je suis désolé mais j ai pas eu le temps., j ai tellement eu a faire.**

**Comment vont Iria et tes 28 autres sœurs. ?**

**Elle vont toute tres bien mais espere te voir au vacances de Toussaint car elles étaient decu de ne pas te voir pendant ces vacances.**

**Et oui c etait ça ou mon compte en banque plein a nouveau.**

**Et moi tu m oublies** dit une voix derriere Duo.

Il se retourna pour prendre l Allemande dans ses bras.Je preferais m éloigner car lorsqu il était ensemble tout les deux plus rien n exister a part leur discution.Je rejoins le reste de la bande il en manque une partie mais je remarque un nouveau venu entrain de taper sur un laptot, je m approche de lui , il se retourne sentant ma prescence . Je croise son regard. Aie mon cœur, j ai mal, je me met un main qui se crispe sur mon cœur, saleté d empathie, mais qu a connu ce jeune homme pour souffrir autant. Il me regarde, il s est rendu compte de mon intrusion, raaa j ai mal.

Je m ecroule sur le sol, c est une main sur mon cœur douloureux que je sombre dans l inconscient, entendant de tres loin la voix de Duo hurlait mon nom.

* * *

POV de Trowa

Le petit blond qui m avait bousculé était tout ce qu il y avait de plus mignon . jme baffe mentalement c est pas le moment a penser a ça. Je devais me rendre au bureau de ma sœur dans le batiments des scientifiques., elle m avait fait appeler par ma prof principale.Le « lieutenant Noin » comme on l appelait tellement elle était severe. J ai eu de la chance de ne pas l avoir l année derniere mais malheureusement pas pour cette année, je me doutais bien sur que ma sœur y était pour quelque chose. Elle voulait me mettre sur la bonne voie, comme elle disait a propos de son petit frere secheur et je m en foutiste, qu il comence a se mettre du plomb dans le tete et qu il pense plus a son avenir.

Mais quelle avenir, comme si je savais qui je suis, cette « sœur » qui n était pas ma sœur par le sang, moi qui avait été recueillis par cette famille, comment pourrai-je penser a l avenir alors que je ne connaît meme pas mon passé, qui suis-je ?

Voilà la question que je me pose depuis environ 6 ans, j ai aujourd hui (enfin on croit) 19 ans. Cela fait 10 ans que je suis dans cette famille.

Mes pas m ont porté jusqua la classe de ma sœur. Je sors de mes pensées et rentre dans la classe qui lui a été assigné, catherine Blomm, prof de physique-Chimie.

**Cat, tu mas demandé ?**

**Oui trowa, je voulais savoir ce que tu pensais de ta classe et de tes prof** ; elle avait un sourire malicieux aux levres.

**Je savais que c était de toi, ma classe, un ramassis de gamins immature et ma prof une tortionnaire sanguinaire. (6).**

Cat me sourit de toute ses dents, un beau sourire sadique, puis s approche de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. (7) .

**Oui, je sais petit frere.Il faut que tu devienne sociable, que tu sortes de ton mutisme, et que tu t integres . Et que tu travailes.**

J étais habitué a ses monologues, « lycée, boulot, dodo », toujours la meme rengaine.

**Mais surtout** , reprit elle, **je voudrais te mettre en garde….**

Elle fut coupé par la porte qui s ouvrit avec fracas, revelant derriere un jeune homme natté portant le blond de tout a l heure dans ses bras, Quatre je crois.

La natté etait suivit d un autre jeune homme.

**Professeur Bloom**, dit le natté **, vous avez ou est l infermiere , l infirmerie est fermée et c est grave, il s est evanoui et ne se reveille pas depuis 10 min.**

**Venez** dit sa sœur rapprochant deux tables**, couchez le la, et venez avec moi, on va allé la chercher et vous m' expliquerez en chemin. D accord ? Trowa couvre le et surveille le jusqu a ce qu on revienne .**

……

**je prends ca pour un oui, Tro. **

Elle se dirigea vers la porte avec les deux garcons , je me retournais vers le jeune homme inconscient, bizarre que je ne l ai pas remarqué avant , il était vraiment mignon. Il commenca a gigoter, je me rapproche lui prend la main , lui disant des mots gentils pour qu il ne soit pas effrayé lors de son reveil.Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et lorsqu il me reconnu, son visage prit la couleur d un homard trop cuit. Il était tout mignon, le petit blond l année allait etre marrante.

* * *

(1)bah oui heero sans son laptot c est pire que un OOC.

(2) bah oui et alors quest ce qu il ya demal a bcp parlé, viens mon du jte comprrend moi, on me fait les memes reflexions depuis que je suis toute petite.

Duo : Vi lun ils sont mechant avec moi, Toi tu me comprends et pis on se ressemble.

Moi : vi on me dit souvent ke je suis un melange de toi et Shuichi.En plus j aime le meme mec que toi(Shuichi Shindo de gravitation.)

(3)Trop mouignon, mon hee chan , il sourit

Heero : Omae o kurusu.

Au skour !

(4) joyeux anniversaire Heero ! Bah quoi c était ya 3 jours !

(5) cette cloche ma sauvé plus d une fois car j ecoutais pas en cours !

(6) il me manquait le baka pour duo , que serait la relation duo heero sans le baka

(7) je pense toujours que noin est une sadique aimant le sang et n ayant rien fdans la tete.

(8) Vous faites pas d idées, bande de pervers. C est son frere.

Lun : Bon je sais la premiere journée n est pas finis mais bon c est la plus importante. Pas de PoV de Wufei, non car la il est pas recquis pour le debut. Je deteste la rentrée devoir sans rappeler pour ecrire ce premier chapitre a été affreux pour moi.Je hais la rentrée les nouveaux qui te egarde avec des yeux ronds a cause de ton apparence , les fiches a remplir devoir faire des photo tout ça beurk.

Reviews plizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz !


	3. Chapitre 2

Titre : En dernière année de lycée, chroniques d une vie normale.

Auteur : Lun

Serie :Gundam wing

Genre : Yaoi, pit etre lemon (je sais pas encore), OOC, Yuri pit etre et hetero aussi je pense.

Couple : 1x2 adjugé vendu , 3x4 adjugé vendu et pour les autre a voir !

Disclaimer : bah ils sont pas a moi mais je prépare une expédition pour les voler, puis je les clonerais et donnerais les copies a qui en veux sauf pour heero je le veux que pour moi …

G-boys : court toujours tu nous attraperas pas !

Lun : ça c est méchant ! TT

Note : Bon tout d abord merki pour les reviews qui me font toujours extrement plaisir, ça donne envie de continuer et pis les questions me permettent de réfléchir a l intrigue, notamment sur l passé de Heero, qui enfin j ai trouvé, sera affreuse lol. (Qui aime bien, châtie bien). Cette histoire au début étais un nawak vu qu il est arrivé comme ça en philo mais au fur et a mesure que je l écrivais, elle est devenu sérieuse. Je vous fais de gros kisu et pour les reviews a qui j ai pas répondu j en suis désolé j ai pas trop eu le temps.

Sur ceux bonne lecture.

**Gras** les dialogues

_Italique _les descriptions du narrateur (moi en gros lol )

changement d endroit et de pov.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**

* * *

**

POV de Quatre

J'ouvre les yeux, distingue une tête devant moi, l image devient clair et je me rends compte que c est Trowa qui me parle gentiment, ok, je suis tombé dans les vappes, mais pourquoi je le vois au réveil, ça doit être un songe, oui un songe, ce n est pas réel, mais je suis vraiment atteint pour rêver de lui. Plus je me réveil plus je vois défiler les images entre aperçue dans l esprit du jeune homme. Des images de sans, de la terreur, un puissant sentiments de culpabilité.

Je sens la nausée montait et murmure a mon garde-malade.

**Barton, je vais vomir.**

Il accourt et attrape le seul récipient de la classe, la poubelle et me la met devant ma tête.Je vide mon estomac, on peut dire que ça m aura retourné les tripes. Que cache t-il comme secret derrière ces images.

J attrape le mouchoir dans ma poche et m essuie la bouche. Trowa me tends une bouteille d eau que j accepte avec plaisir.

**Merci beaucoup, monsieur Barton**

**Non, tu peux m appeler Trowa tout simplement.**

Je bois puis lui sourit.

**D accord Trowa mais tu m appelles Quatre ! .**

Je repense au jeune homme, j aimerais l aider (1). Je me redresse fébrile et m'assoit sur les tables, j attrape le manteau qui me couvrait puis le plis a mes cotés.

**Tu es sur que ça va ?**

**Oui, ça va mieux, je n ai pas déjeuné, ça doit en être la cause.**

Je lui fais mon plus grand sourire qui rassure.Je ne voulais pas parlé de mon empathie, je n ai pas trop envie qu'il me rejette a cause de ça, peut-être un jour mais d abord je lui avouerais mes sentiments. Mais on va attendre un peu.

Je relève les yeux qui contemplait le sol, pour voir Trowa me tendre un chocolat chaud et une barre chocolaté, il a du sortir pendant ma réflexion, le pire c est que je ne m en suis pas rendu compte.

**Merci, c est sympa, tu me diras combien je te dois. J e n ai pas mon portefeuille, il est dans mon bureau.**

**Non, c est bon je te l offres !**

**Merci **

Je réfléchis et me demande ce qu il fait dans la salle de classe de mlle Bloom, il devait retrouver sa sœur , donc sa sœur, c est mlle Bloom, je comprends mieux pourquoi il a été repris.

Je commence à manger et boire, nous nous installâmes dans le silence attendant le retour de sa sœur.

* * *

POV de Trowa

Il est choupi, Quatre, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour le rassurer, lui disant que je le protégerais toujours.

* * *

POV de Duo

Pff, on a enfin trouvé Sally, notre infirmière, elle était où on ne sait où. La chose inhabituelle chez elle, c'était le fait qu'elle nous est rejoint décoiffé, remettant ses affaires en ordre. J aurais qu'a la titiller demain lors de notre rendez-vous mensuel, pour savoir ce qu'elle avait fait .Une fois Sally trouvée, nous nous dirigeâmes tous ensemble, c'est a dire mlle Bloom, Sally, Lloyd et moi vers le bâtiments scientifique.Une fois arrivé dans la classe, Quelle est mon soulagement, quand je vois Quatre allait mieux et qu il est silencieusement à coté d un grand dadais.

Je m avance vers lui pour lui faire subie mon déluge de question que moi seul je suis capable de faire (2), le tout en moins dune minute bien sur.

**Et qu'est qu il s est passé ?... Tu vas bien ?... Quatre mais qu'est qui t'as pris ?... Mais pourquoi ?**

T ainsi de suite pendant une minute. Le blond rit de mon attitude puis me prends dans ses bras pour me rassurer sachant que le sourire ne marche pas avec moi.

**Je vais très bien Duo, je vais très bien. Ce n est rien juste un petit malaise et Trowa s est bien occupé de moi.**

**Désolé mais ce ne sera pas suffisant pour moi. **Dit Sally.**Maintenant Quatre, tu vas me suivre a l infirmerie.**

**Bien, Sally je te suis.**

Oui, cela peut paraître bizarre que l on se tutoie mais on la connaît depuis des années et c est la meilleure amie d'une des sœurs de Quatre, Iria, ma préféré en plus .Donc avec Lloyd, Quatre et moi, elle nous connaît depuis qu'on est tout petits.Voila l explication du fait que l on tutoie Sally.

**Dit Sally**, commença Quatre, **tu diras rien a Iria, autrement je vais l avoir sur le dos pendant une semaine.**

**Trop tard**, répondit Sally**, je lui ai déjà envoyé un sms des que Duo m'a dit que tu avais fait un malaise.**

**AAAH**, répondit Quatre dépité,** trop tard.**

Arrivé a l'infirmerie, moi seul peut accompagné Quatre, qui étais déçu que le grand dadais du partir rejoindre sa classe, de même pour Lloyd.

**Au revoir Trowa**, couina le petit blond.

**Bye Quatre, je viendrais te voir dans la semaine pour qu'on aille boire un café ensemble.**

**Vi, d'accord,** fit Quatre avec d'étonnants yeux d merlans frit.

Sally s'empara d un stéthoscope pour ausculter Quatre.

**Et bien Quatre, **commença Sally, **il ta tapé dans l œil le frère de mlle Bloom.**

Quatre s empourpra digne d'une écrevisse.N étant pas en capacité de répondre je pris la parole a sa place.

**Tu rigoles Sally, ça fait depuis qu'il est entré en seconde qu'il se le rêve. Mais bon, tu connais Quat-man, plus timide tu meurs. Qu'il ai pu lui aligner deux mots d'affiler en sa présence doit tenir du miracle. **

**Duo… Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter s'il te plaît ? Et Sally, ne fait pas un rapport à Iria !** Dit Quatre alors qu'il était en train de se faire prendre la tension.

**Bon.. Tout est parfait. Tu peux repartir en cours ainsi que Duo. **

**Tokidoki Sally** ! On répond tous les deux.

Je prends Quatre par le bras et l'entraîne vers la sortie pour enfin lui parler en toute tranquillité.

**Quatre, qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? Ton Uchuu no kokoro c'est ça ? **

**Je ne sais pas Duo, je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé, mais je n'ai pas supporté » ce que j'ai vu dans l'esprit de ce jeune homme. **

**Heero, c'est ça ? Le brun décoiffé ? Qu'est-ce que t'as vu ? **

**Cela ne nous regarde pas. Et nous le saurons bien assez tôt. Au moins, je sais qu'avec lui je devrai garder mes barrières maintenues. **

**Ok Quatre. Mais bon, il m'intrigue le Heero ! Et en plus, il a un de ces culs ! **

On se sépare, lui couloir de droite, moi couloir de gauche. Je retourne vers ma classe, je frappe, je tends le mot de Sally à ma prof. Je vais rejoindre ma place près de Heero.

* * *

POV de Heero

Apres le chute du blond, je me suis retrouvé seul dans la cours arrière. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris. Il ma regardé, et pouf, il est tombé dans les pommes. Ce dont je me souviens, c'est de cette sensation, bizarre, quand il m'a regardé. J'avais l'impression d'être scruté à l'intérieur. Puis ça c'est arrêté quand il a fait son malaise. Faudra que je tire ça au clair.

La sonnerie se met en marche. Faut que je retourne en classe. Je refais mentalement le chemin emprunté avec Duo, je le suis puis arrive devant ma classe.

Duo n'est pas revenu encore. Je m'installe donc sur à ma place. Cela fait seulement deux heures que je suis ici, mais je ressens déjà un vide. Une demi heure plus tard, il revient, donnant un mot à la prof, puis me rejoint.

**Alors, ton ami va mieux ?**

**Ouais, il en a même profité pour draguer.**

**C'est bien alors.**

Je suis quand même soulagé qu'il aille mieux. Je me remet à écouter la prof qui nous remet nos emplois du temps.

**Mais il est pourri ! **S'exclame mon voisin exaspéré. **On a des trous partout, il n'est absolument pas continu ! (3)**

**Monsieur Maxwell, je vous prierai de modérer vos ardeurs.**

**Bien m'dame.**

Puis le monologue reprend. Je regarde mon voisin dessiner sur sa feuille. Il dessine vraiment bien. Et ses mains. Pales, aux doigts longs… des mains d'artiste. Je m demande quels autres talents elles ont. Yuy tu te calmes ! T'es pas là pour reluquer ton voisin mais pour écouter.

A la fin de l'heure, la prof conclue son monologue.

**N'oubliez pas de me rendre les papiers et l'argent pour le voyage de début d'année qui se passera à Lacanau Océan pendant trois jours dans deux semaines. Vous avez de la chance ! L'été n'est pas totalement fini et les activités nautiques pourront être maintenues. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonnes après midi et je vous dit à d »main matin vu qu vous commencez les cous du mardi avec moi.**

Je me dirige vers la sortie, accompagné par Duo, arrivaient devant l entré du bâtiment.

Nous allons nous séparé, lui rejoignant ses amis, pas s en m'avoir proposé de venir et moi, rentré chez moi avant qu'une voix l'appelle.

**Maxwell.**

Duo se retourne vers un asiatique, chinois d'après ses traits.

**Wu-wu !** Fit Duo en lui sautant dessus lui collant une bise sonore sur la joue.

**Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, mon nom est Wufei.**

**Oui fei-fei.**

**Bon, on va rejoindre les autres, avant que l autre godiche blonde me rattrape et me colle aux basques.**

**Ok,** lui dit Duo,** je dis au revoir a un ami et je vous retrouve au café.**

**Ok**, lui répond le chinois qui apparemment s'appelle Wufei.

Duo revient vers moi,

**C'est mon autre meilleur amie, Quatre, Wufei et moi ont se connaît depuis notre première couche culotte. A demain Heero !**

**Hn**, je lui fais avant de prendre le chemin de chez moi.

TBC……

* * *

(1)On le change pas le quatre chou, il veut aider son prochain.Mais ya déjà Duo sur le coup.

(2) Oui sauf moi, j arrive ale faire, faudrait que je me chronomètre pour savoir le plus de mot que j arrive a dire a la minute. LOOOOOOLLLLLL !

(3)C est la réaction que j ai eu en voyant mon emploi du temps de cette année par exemple.

Le lundi, je commençais par trois heures d éco d affilé (il faut les faire.) puis trou de 11 h a 14 h.

De 14 h a 15 h j avais Geo puis de 15 à 16 trou a nouveau.

Et pour finir de 16 a 17 japonais.

Vous auriez vu la tête de ma prof de math mais bon elle me connaissait elle m avait déjà eu en seconde.

* * *

Lun : Première journée de cours enfin finis.Les POV sont terminés, l histoire se continuera selon ma vision. J espère que ça vous plaira toujours. Je vais pas vous dire que j ai franchement ramé pour écrire la suite.

Duo : Ramez, tu veux rire, tu nous l a fait en brasse coulé ce chapitre.Ca fait trois semaines que t'es dessus et il a quoi mon Hee-chan ?

Lun : Imitsu, tu les sauras dans quelques chapitres.

Duo, Mais, moi……

Lun : Duo c est qui qui écrit ?

Duo : C'est toi !

Lun : C est qui qui commande ?

Duo : c est toi

Lun : Tres bien , t attendras alors.

Sofi sortant du placard : Duo si tu veux moi je sais, elle me las déjà dit, tu pourras me payer en nature.

Duo : Ah ouais, il ya de la glace chez toi.

Sofi : J ai un gros pot de vanille on peut faire plein de chose avec de la glace a la vanille.

Lun sort la masse d'une tonne et vlaaaaaaammmmm. Une Sofi et un Duo Ko.

Sur ce je vous embrasse et laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en penser.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre :**En dernière année de lycée.

**Auteurs :** Lun-chan

**Genre : **pas vraiment de genre pour ce chapitre, c est juste pour introduire le voyage scolaire.

**Disclaimer **: Leur corps ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage c est ce qui m'intéressais le plus en plus de leur esprit mais bon), mais leur pensée et passé oui !

Ah mais si, j'ai un gagné un œil a Heero gaaaa en faisant des shot, je comprend duo, il a de ces yeux gaaaaaaa . (Veuillez de nous excusez mais l'auteur est HS, elle est en train de baver sur son clavier).

**Chtite note** : Je commence donc ce nouveau chapitre accompagné d'un bruit de tondeuse. Lol c'est très agréable, je vous jure.

Nous voilà donc la veille du voyage scolaire, ce court chapitre (qui en fin de compte n'est pas si court que ça, il fait a peine moins d une page qu'un chapitre normal ), va relater de si de la ce qu il s est passé et met encore des nouveaux éléments en compte.

Bonne lecture.

Lun.

Tout d'abord réponse aux reviews parce que j'ai pas eu le temps de le faire, gommen, promis des que j'en reçois une, je répond de suite.

**Hlo **: Non, en faite, j'écris a peu près partout, au lycée, dans la rue, dans le bus, en salle d'attente, au boulot…  
Sauf chez moi !  
Je suis enchanté que ça te plaise autant.  
C'est sure que a la base c'est la philo qui me la faite commencé car comme je le disais au début, je pioncais de tout mon soul en philo (pour dire a cops m'a dit que je ronflais même), quand je me suis demandé ce que Duo ferait a ma place et résultat, une fic pour vous, la marque de ma trousse sur ma joue et une heure de colle pour moi. Le monde est injuste.  
Merki encore et j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire.Kisu !

**Une énigme** : Merki beaucoup, mais plus j écris plus je trouve que cette fic fait de moins en moins réel, ils ont tous un de ces passée.Bisous !

**Takara-sama **: On verra ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Heero dans trois ou quatre chapitres je pense. Mais par contre pour que Duo et Heero soit ensemble, il va falloir attendre un peu encore .

**Sam Redwolf **: Comme je le disais précédemment, les couples arriveront en temps et en heure même si je suis presque sur que le premier formait sera le 3x4.

**Maman Catirella **: Oh vi ! moman, il est choupi Quat-man.  
Et oui, la Sally elle a pas du faire quelque chose de très correct, mais moi je sais qui est son partenaire mystère ! Lol !  
Duo n'aime pas Trowa, il est jaloux qu'il lui pique son Quatre adoré.  
Ah oui, je n ai fait que faire à Duo, ce que moi même je vais quand je m inquiète pour un ami.  
Si Duo a proposé a Heero, je cite même : « pas sans m avoir proposer de venir » mais bon y a une grosse faute a cette endroit !  
Et malheureusement Heero continue dans sa lancée de gentillesse glaciale.  
Et oui, j ai craqué j aime trop ces couples, c est ceux qui vont le mieux ensemble.  
Et t'inquiète voilà le nouveau chapitre. Kisu, ta fille adoptive. Lun.

Place à ce nouveau chapitre.

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

* * *

Nous retrouvons donc nos héros ce vendredi en mi après-midi !chacun dans leur classe respectif.

Je vous propose donc d aller voir au niveau du bâtiment littéraire. Dans l aile droite se situent les classes d'art p, ou se trouve Trowa et Wufei mais bizarrement ils sont cote à cote et discute comme s'ils étaient des amis de longues dates. Ce qui est vraiment bizarre si on se rappelle leurs attitudes quand ils se sont rencontrés.

Wufei apprennent l amour fou qu'avait son petit Quatre pour le méché de sa classe, il s 'était mis en devoir d apprendre a le connaître pour savoir si il était digne de cette passion. (1).

Mais il avait reconnu en Trowa, un camarade, un ami, une fois qu'on lui avait délié la langue. Il était une personne tenant des propos censés, et les rares moments où il ouvrait la bouche, ses paroles étaient pleines de raison.

Il avait été vite intégré dans le groupe d'amis.

Trowa et quatre s était retrouvés souvent ses deux dernières semaines, allant boire un café ensemble des qu'ils avaient un trou en commun. Le dadais comme l appelé Duo intérieurement avait vite été séduit par le jeune homme, ses talents d'orateur n était pas a prouver ce qui faisait que Trowa pouvait l écouter pendant des heures, ce qui était rare sachant que le blond exigeait une discussion a deux.

Mais la n'était pas le problème, le problème était le sujet surprise que le professeur allait leur annoncer.

**En 4 heures, vous devez crées quelque chose qui représente l'association du corps et de la nature. Vous avez le droit de sortir et à utiliser tout support de votre choix.**

Certains élèves partirent à l'extérieur, d'autre se jetèrent sur les ordinateurs. Wufei sortit son carton a dessin, sortit une feuille canson et commença un croquis très rapidement représentant une nymphe dans un style manga.

Deux heures plus tard, il avait terminé, le dessin était en noir et blanc, terminé au fusain. Pourquoi faire compliqué quant on pouvait faire simple.

Il tourna la tête vers Trowa et le vit regardé par la fenêtre, sa table de travail étant vide.

**W:Mais tu n 'as rien fait**, s'exclama t'il !

**T:Si tout est prêt !**

Le méché se leva et partit prendre une maquette dans son casier.Il dit pour répondre a l'air hébété du chinois.

**T : C'est ce que j'avais fait l'année dernière, ce prof a la mémoire d 'un poisson rouge. J'ai plus qu'à le rendre et le tour est joué.**

**W : Pas bête, on sort**

**T : Jte suis.**

Ainsi, ils allèrent rendre leur projet, puis partirent a l extérieur après avoir rendu leur projet au prof.

Bon, je reprends donc mon monologue, nous avons compris que nos deux littéraires allèrent se balader dans le parc du lycée pour attendre la fin des cours, il pourrait très bien rentré mais ils avaient chacun leur raison de rester.

Mais ce a quoi il ne s'attendait pas c'est d être rejoint par un certain natté.

* * *

Petite ellipse temporelle, on remonte dans le temps !

Bip-bip, bip

Nous voilà donc a nouveau deux heures en arrière, oui je sais c est pas très agréable de remonter le temps. Non s'il vous plait, les toilettes publics, c'est a gauche et pas mes chaussures.

* * *

Nous nous retrouvons maintenant dans les classes scientifiques, une en particulier celle du natté et de Heero.

Je vais vite fait vous faire un petit résume de ces dernières semaines pour nos deux jeunes hommes.

Bah Heero, il s 'était installé dans son appartement, faisant de ce petit 2 pièces son appartement. Puis avait décidé d aller se chercher du boulot, car le loyer il fallait le payer .

Une semaine après, il trouva une place de livreur dans une pizzeria, ne travaillant que le soir.

Résultat, il jonglait entre ses études et son boulot mais il n était pas mécontent de sa nouvelle vie, surtout que ses angoisses disparaissait quand la nuit il pensait a son voisin de table.

Bon, revenons à nos moutons, avant d'être happé par la réflexion intense du Japonais.

Donc Heero Yuy avait integré, enfin intégrer était un bien grand mot. Disons qu'il restait silencieusement avec le groupe sans participer à leurs discutions.

Duo quant à lui, n avait rien à raconter, il avait deux semaines basiques, bien trop calmes à son goût.

Bon revenons au présent, je sais c est compliqué, passé, futur, présent, retour dans le temps, veuillez me pardonner.

Donc nos deux sex-symbols (2) sont en plein cours de math, sujet passionnant qu'est le logarithme népérien.

Voix monotone du prof : **Le logarithme népérien es une fonction miracle qui permet de simplifier tout calculs. C'est une fonction définie et dérivable sur R ; +∞, notée ln, qui a pour dérivée la fonction inverse et qui s'annule pour x 1.** (3)

Un Duo qui dort a moitié : **Oui et tant que t'y es la fonction exponentielle c'est le messie.**

**H : Duo, ferme la, j'écoute contrairement a toi.**

**D : Qu est-ce qu'il y'a ? Qu'est ce que tu peux être grognon today man !**

C'était le cas, Heero était de mauvaise humeur, il n'avait pu terminer son boulot, car il y'avait eu beaucoup de boulot a la pizzeria, hier soir.

**H : Et de toute façon**, enchaîna Heero, **cela ne te regarde en rien si je suis de mauvaise humeur et les raison non plus.**

Duo se leva de sa chaise et lui hurla.

**D : Bah si, ça me regardes car je……… parce que je suis ton ami.**

Prof : **Je suis très ému Mr Maxwell face a cette déclaration mais vous auriez pu attendre la fin des cours , je vous demande donc de sortir de la lasse et je vous fais savoir que vous serez collé mercredi après-midi de 14 h a 17 h.**

Duo attrapa ses affaires et quitta la classe sans un regard pour Heero.

**POV de Duo (4)**

Punaise, j'allais dire parce que je t'aime, hé mon pote tu te calme, le coca t'es monté a la tête, tu le connais depuis deux semaines certes il te plait mais c'est physique faut dire u'avec un corps comme le sien y'a de quoi faire mais c 'est physique la. Le coup de foudre ça existe pas.

Tiens je vois deux têtes que je connais, Wuffynou et le dadais. Je vais les rejoindre.

**Fin POV de Duo**

**D : Hé les gars, vous faites quoi, vous avez pas cours en ce moment hein wuwu ?**

**W : Wufei** dit il plus amusé que énervé, maxwell, non**, on a terminé, le prof nous a lâché plus tôt et toi t as pas cours, Yuy devrait être avec toi ?**

Duo fit une petite grimace au nom de son camarade.

**D : Non, j ai été viré du cours, trop de bavardage, pas avec Yuy, ça c'est sur. Le prof de math n'a pas apprécié, j'ai été viré et j'ai écopé de trois heures de colle.**

**W** : **Ah d'accord**

**D : Dit Wufei ?**

Le chinois leva un sourcil, pour que Duo l'appelle par son prénom et pas par un de ses surnoms débile, c'est qu'il avait quelque chose de serieux à demander

**D : Est ce que je peux t'emprunter ton matériel a dessin, steu plait !**

Duo s assit dans l herbe attendant la réponse du Chinois.

**W : Bien sur, tiens.**

Le chinois lui tendit son carton, a dessin ainsi que son sac ou il rangeait tout son matériel. Le natté prit le tout, sortit du carton et du sac tout le matériel dont il avait besoin.Il déposa sa feuille canson sur le carton lui même posait sur ses jambes. Il prit une pointe de carbone et commença à faire une esquisse de la statue représentant un ange qui trônait au milieu de parc.

Trowa voulut poser une question au natté mais le Chinois l'en empêcha.

**W : Chut, il ne t'écoute plus, il est coupé de la réalité, n'existant qu'a travers son dessin. De nous tous, c'est lui qui dessine le mieux, c'est lui qui m'a servi de prof.Au collège il avait fait un concours, ou il avait terminé premier. Suite a cela, il a reçu une proposition de bourse pour aller étudier dans l école attenante au Louvre. Mais, il a refusé préférant terminé continuer des études scientifique, laisse lui ce moment de paix.**

Trowa se tus, admirant le travail du natté.

**T : Quand même l'école des beaux-arts attenante aux Louvres, ce n 'est pas rien.**

**W : Oui, c'est sur, pourquoi, il, a refusé, je n 'en sais rien, il rame en S mais il est déterminé. On le connaît bien avec Quatre quand la sœur qui l'élevait la emmené en France, nous l 'y avons suivis malgré notre jeune age, le plus difficile a convaincre fut le père de Quatre mais il a finis par accepter car ce que la sœur de Quatre nous a accompagnés, puis nous nous sommes installés tout les trois dans une maisons que le père de Quatre avait acheté.**

**T : tu vis avec Quatre**

**W : Oui et sa sœur, mais revenons en a nos sujet, malgré le fait que nous connaissons Du depuis notre plus tendre enfance, nous l'avons perdu de vue pendant l année précédant la mort du père Maxwell, quand il est revenu,il avait laissé tomber son rêve de devenir peintre pour devenir médecin ? Vers 14 ans après qu'il se soit rendu compte que le dessin l empêchait de bosser a fond ses cours, il a complètement laissé tomber et Dieu sait comment il est doué et qu'il aime ça. Qu'est ce que je ferais pas pour avoir un cinquième de son talent.**

Trowa avait écouté calmement l'histoire du natté et de ses amis, un peu jaloux du fait que son camarade de classe vivait avecQuatre, car après avoir discuté 3 ou 4 fois avec lui, il devait s'avouer que le petit blond lui plaisait de plus en plus, autant physiquement que mentalement.

La sonnerie marquant la fin des cours retentit, signifiant la fin de leur discussion car ils furent rejoins par Quatre, Lloyd et Heero encore plus fermé que d'habitude.

Quatre sourit à la vue de Duo entrain de dessiner qui ne s'était pas rendu compte de leur arriver.

Duo attrapa la bombe du fixateur et commença à asperger le dessin fait au fusain.

**D : Pfff, il est nul**

**W : Tu rigoles, les proportions sont parfaites, la 3 D aussi ainsi que le jeu d'ombres et lumières.**

**D : Ouais, peut-être, surtout quand on se dit que je n'ai pas touché a un crayon depuis 4 ans.**

**T : 4 ans !** S'exclama Trowa les yeux écarquillés

**W : Je te l'avais dit qu'il avait du talent ce shazi.**

Wufei, Quatre ricanait de la réaction excessive du brun, Heero quant à lui avait arboré un léger sourire.

**H : j avais vu qu'il avait un superbe coup de main, je le voie de temps en temps esquissés en cours.**

**Duo devint carmin sous tant de compliments.**

**D : C'est pas tout mais moi, je dois aller finir mes bagages. **

**Q : oui tu as raison, moi aussi, Wufei on rentre.**

Godiche blonde platine a forte poitrine (la même qu'a la rentrée)** : Wufei où es tu mon chéri ? (5)**

W qui est devenus soudainement pale **Oui, oui on file et rapidement même.**

Heero se préparent aussi à partir, rapidement sous l injonction de Wufei.

W : Vite, vite je vous en supplie !

H et T : Oui, c est bon.

D : Toujours autant de succès Wu-wu !

C est ainsi que les 5 jeunes hommes se séparèrent, plié en deux devant la rapidité avec laquelle le chinois avait passé la grille d'entrée.

* * *

TBC…..

* * *

**Chtite note** : bon voilà , le nouveau chapitre, il est court mais c est pour tout mettre en place pour le prochain et puis je suis fière de moi j ai mis 3 jours pour l'écrire. Sur ceux je vous laisse et espère que ça vous plait toujours, pour les questions et autre recommandation ou critique c'est le petit bouton bleu en bas a gauche.

Sayonara…  
Kisu  
Lun.

P.s : Je deteste mes chapitres je suis franchement pas fière de mon travail, ouinnnnn ! J'aime pas ce chapitre, je le trouve plat sans vie, pourquoi.

* * *

**Place aux notes :**

Wufei avec sa justice, son integrité, étre digne ou ne pas l'être, on le changera pas, c est inscrit au plus profond de lui même.

Ca c est sur, deux bombes sexuelles gaaaaaaa !

Je vais pas recité la lecon non plus, non je refuse meme si la fct ln est l une de mes preferées, je la prefere a la fct e.

Et oui, encore un j'avais dit pour tant que j en referais plus. Ouinnn !

Le retour de la blonde en plastique 2, esprit fragile ne pas regardez ! lol.

Allez ja ne, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Titre :** En dernière année de lycée. Chap 4.

**Auteur :** Lun

**Genre :** UA, schoolfic, yaoi

**Pairing :** on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne tout tout ! Le grand 1x2 et en fond du 3x4 (on s en aurait douté) et du 5x… vous le saurez bientôt.

**Disclaimer :** Pas la plus petit mèche de leurs cheveux ne sont à moi, mais je les pique le temps de cette fic qui risque de durée très longtemps.

** Chtite Note :** Je suis vraiment désolé de cet énorme retard mais les exams arrivant puis j étais coincé sur certaines scènes. Il a fallu attendre que j ai passé mon oral de japonais ( que j ai réussi si ça vous intéresse) pour remettre à écrire, ce chapitre est assez important dans la relation 1x2 donc je ne peux me permettre de le rater, donc je les écrit puis réécrit. L histoire maintenant est entièrement planifié enfin je connais la fin de l histoire et je pense qu elle sera assez longue, je pense atteindre la vingtaine de chapitre. Y a que moi qui pour ma première fic fait une fic a chapitre mais disons que j ai du mal avec les one shot, ils sont soit trop court soit trop longs. La révélation du passé de Heero arrive, pour bientôt. Ma bêta lectrice se fera une joie de me l écrire car j ai des difficultés pour le sérieux disons que la plus grosse déprime avec moi peut se transformer en délire, par exemple dans c'est quoi ce délire, l explication de Shuichi devait être sérieuse, bah elle a réussi à devenir débile TT. Bon j arrete avec mon bla bla, veuillez m excusez.

En **gras** les dialogues ; en _italique _les pensées.

* * *

**_En dernière année ce lycée, chapitre 4_**

**_

* * *

_**

La petite troupe se retrouva le lendemain matin bagages en main devant le lycée. Il était tôt, trop tôt, au goût de certains, les lycéens étaient tous massés dans la cour endormie. Il en était de même pour notre petit groupe.

Trowa lisait un livre dans son coin tandis que Duo était entrain de dormir sur l épaule de Quatre qui lisait le journal. (1).

Heero comme a son habitude était sur son laptop entrain d être sur les pages japonaises grâce à Internet ou a envoyer un mail ou parfois il tapait tout simplement.

Wufei comme Trowa lisait un livre (2). Duo cassa le silence de sa voix ensommeillé :

**- Roooooh mais ils en mettent un temps, ça fait près de trois quarts d heure qu on poirotte. **

Quatre le plus proche de lui, lui répondit :

**- Ils ont peut être eu un problème technique soi un peu plus patient Duo, ils vont pas tarder, ah mais les voilà pour la peine. Tu sais il y a pas vraiment beaucoup de temps avant d arriver à l'océan juste 1 heure. **

Duo soupira, se leva et attrapa son sac pour se diriger vers les bus.

**- Alors pourquoi nous avoir fait lever si tôt. **

Tous les élèves chargèrent leurs affaires dans les soutes, les 5 jeunes hommes accompagnés de Lloyd (3) s installèrent au fond, histoire de ne pas être sépares, car le fond se présentés comme une tables entourées de faute il version bus.

Une fois l appel fait chacun vaquèrent à leur occupation. Duo s endormit sur deux sièges, Quatre, Trowa et Lloyd se mirent a jouer aux cartes., Wufei se remit a lire son livre et Heero a faire on ne sait quoi (moi même n en ai aucune idée).

30 min plus tard Duo se réveilla.

**- BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE ! **

**- Lu , **répondirent la majorité des élèves. Sauf Heero.

Heero comprenait rien et demanda d une voix forte.

**- Duo, on s est vus il y a à peine 30 min, tu sais tu n as pas dormi des jours. **

**- M en souviens pas moi ,** répondit Duo d une petite voix encore endormis.

**- Heero attends , trente secondes avant de faire des conclusions hâtives, je vais t expliquer, **dit Quatre sortant de son fou rire qui avait commençait quand Duo avait hausser les épaules ignorant complètement Heero. Il reprit son souffle. **Duo n est pas du tout ce qu on peut appeler un lève tôt, on peut dire que son réveil n était pas vraiment son réveil, c était comme si il était somnambule., il ne s en souvient, je conçois c est bizarre mais on s y habitue. **

Duo intervint :

**- La façon dont tu parles de moi, Cat, fait de moi un phénomène de la nature , bon a enfermer, disséquer et étudier. **

**- C est déjà le cas de ton comportement de tout les jours, **sortit Wufei sans même levé les yeux de son livre.

**- Cat-man, Lloyd, Hee-chan , Wuffy , il est méchant avec moi, Ouinnnnnn ! **

Wufei ne tiqua pas sous le surnom tellement il était habitué Heero par contre.

**- Hee-chan ? Tu sais que tu viens de m affubler d un surnom féminin , ce sera Heero point final, OK ? **

**- Mais , mais, j ai vu ça dans un anime et j ai trouvé ça choupi **

**-Peut être mais tu éviteras. **

**- C est mort je refuse, quand je décide de quelque chose , je le tiens et le fais. **

Heero soupira et Maxwell jubilait . Yuy : 0 ; Maxwell : 1.

La fin du voyage s est passée sans anicroches et une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, tout la petite troupe arrivait a bon port . Leur habitacle se dressait face a l'océan, la résidence était divisé en plusieurs appartements avec dedans 3 a 4 chambres doubles, pendant c est quelque jour ils seront en parfaite autonomie ayant tant de denrées pour se nourrir pendant ces quelques jours.

Les élèves attroupait devant les professeurs, attendait leurs discours quant a la répartition des chambres.

-« Comme vous le savez vous allez être logés en chambre doubles contenue dans des appartements ou vous vous gérerais vous même ,c est un très bon travail.

Tout d abord le quartier des profs est situé au rez-de-chaussée. Autonomie ne veut pas dire liberté, il y aura des heures de sorties et un couvre feu. »

La prof fit passer le micro a une autre prof.

**- La répartition des chambres s est fait pour plaire a tout le monde, essayant de respecter vos demandes mais garçon et filles ne partage pas leurs chambres. **

Plusieurs soupirs de dégoût (4)

* * *

Permettez moi de faire un petit intermède en enclenchant la marche avant, pour arriver a ce qui nous intéresse.

* * *

**Trowa Barton , Quatre Raberba Winner. **

Trowa sourit et jeta un coup d œil au blond qui en arborait un aussi. Il regarda en direction de sa sœur qui lui fit un discret clin d œil , faut dire quelle avait vite compris que son mur de frère s etait amourachée du jeune blond.

_J en étais sur c est un de ses coups tordus_

_Je suis avec Trowa, c est le moment ou jamais. _Le blond avait un sourire prédateur aux lèvres.

Wufei Chang ; Lloyd Hunter.

Lloyd sourit a un Wuffy en lui criant un grand yeah !

L asiatique quant a lui semblait d un coup lasse.

_Bingo j'ai gagné Duo n°2 avec moi, mais qui va se retrouver avec l originale _(5)

Duo Maxwell ; … Heero Yuy

Pensée Duo :_Cool je vais pouvoir le mater autant que je veux._

Pensée Heero :_ Ca va pas être des vacances._

Prof : **Vous partagerez l appartement 705** (6)

Les 6 jeunes hommes prirent les valises et partirent prendre l ascenseur jusqu'au 7 eme étage.

Heero a qui on avait remis le passe (7), ouvrit la porte.

L appartement était magnifique. Une table basse entouré de deux canapés au milieu et a ses cotés une table a manger.

Il y avait deux chambres au coté gauche et une au coté droit .Chaque chambre avait sa salle de bain propre et le coin cuisine était en face de la porte d entrée , une cuisine à l americaine qui ravissait le natté.

Trowa et Quatre prirent la première chambre a gauche tandis que Lloyd et Wufei prenait la deuxième.

Heero et Duo se retrouvèrent donc seul sur le coté droit. Ceux ci rentrèrent dans leur chambre, Duo prenant le lit le plus proche de la porte, le faisant sien puis se mit en devoir d installer ses affaires dans la salle de bain.

Heero quant a lui avait posé sa valise sur le lit et rangé methodiquement ses affaires dans son armoires. Il sortit son précieux ordi et se connecta sur internet via le satellite.

Duo sortit de ma salle de bain et commença a mettre son foutoir c est à dire déballer ses affaires.

Quelqu un frappa a la porte.

**- Entre** cria Duo.

Wufei apparut.

**- Duo la prof enfin mlle Bloom est passée. Pour nous prévenir que nous devions nous réunir dans une heure pour partir a la plage. Elle nous a remis un plan, qu on choisisse et puisse lui dire a quelle plage nous désirons aller. **

**-Choisissez je vais prendre une douche. **

**-Ok a toute. **

Wufei quitta la chambre et Duo se retourna pour voir que la salle de bain était occupé.

**- Heerooooo ! Traître ! Tu me le paieras, profiter du fait que je parle pour assaillir la salle de bain. **

Une voix se fit entendre de l autre coté de la porte ainsi que le bruit du dézipage d une braguette de jean.

**- Mais je te rappelle que tu parles tout le temps !Baka ! **

Maxwell 1- yuy 1

Ex -Æquo a qui la prochaine manche.

**- Tu te fais vieux tu te répètes **

Maxwell 2- Yuy 1

Avantage maxwellien.

- **Hn** (8)

Suite a cette réponse, Duo entendit le bruit caractéristique de l eau qui coule.

Baka qu il arrête avec ce mot, je l entends dix fois par jour, Hn et baka doivent être son seul vocabulaire.

10 min plus tard, Heero laissa la place a un natté bavant ostensiblement.

La cause étant le japonais seulement habillé de son maillot de bain et de se chemise ouverte, lui permettant d admirer le torse parfait et imberbe du jeune asiatique.

Ses cheveux encore humides gouttait sur son visage, créant de petite raie d eau qui coulait dans le creux de son cou que le natté avait une folle envie de lécher.

L américain se sentant rouge de confusion s enferma rapidement dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla avec soulagement car l asiatique l avait réveillé plus qu il ne le désirait.

Il rentra dans la douche et laissa l eau coulait sur son corps douloureux de désir puis se mit en devoir de se laver les cheveux.

Une demi heure plus tard, il se rendit compte en sortant de sous le jet brûlant qu il avait laissé son maillot de bain et son tee-shirt sur son lit.

Il enfila sa serviette et sortit de la salle de bain profitant du fait que Heero était sur son ordi pour se changer.

Une fois fait, il entreprit de se démêler les cheveux, le Japonais pendant ce temps écrivait un mail pour fêter l anniversaire d une de ses tantes au Japon.

10 min plus tard, ils furent appelés par Wufei.

**- On y vas, vous venez ? **

**- On arrive ,** cria Duo pour les deux.

Le temps d attraper chacun leur serviettes de plage et lunette de soleil pour Duo. Ils rejoignirent Wufei et Lloyd, Wufei portait une tunique ce qui montrait qu il n avait pas l attention de se mouiller mais se faire mouiller était une autre histoire. Lloyd était tous sourire torse nue, sa planche de Body sur le dos. Ses longs cheveux blonds était ramenés en arrière par ses lunettes de soleil et ses yeux était rieurs.

5 min plus tard, Quatre et Trowa sortirent de leur chambre, Quatre le visage tout rouge et Trowa le visage sans aucune expression comme d habitude.

Duo se mit en devoir de savoir ce qu avait fait le petit blond pour se retrouver dans cette état. Il portait un jolie bob bleu sur ses cheveux blond faisait ressortir ses yeux et il portait une chemise hawaïenne ouverte et son maillot vert émeraude, Trowa était tout simple en tee shirt et maillot.

L appel fut vite fait, et ils partirent en direction de la plage accompagnés de Sally et Catherine car sachant qu il était l ami de leur frère et qu ils étaient hors des cours, il pouvait la tutoyer.

Tout le monde partirent vaquait a leur occupations. Lloyd se jeta dans l eau, tandis que Trowa et Heero commençait a faire une partie de Beach-Volley.

Wufei lisait un livre en compagnie des deux adultes un peu plus a l écart du petit groupe.

Duo allongeait a coté du blond faisant bronzette.

**- Dis Quatre , pourquoi t es sorti de la chambre tout rouge ?**

Le blond a ces mots devint rouge écrevisse et cacha sa tête dans la serviette.

-**Bah disons que les choses ont avancées.**

**- Quoi ! O.O ! Avec Trowa, dit raconte raconte. **

**_FLASH-BACK_**

Le blond sortait changé de la salle de bain changer, il restait 20 min avant qu ils doivent y aller.

Trowa quant à lui allait prendre une douche.

**- Trowa tu pourras me réveiller quant on devra y aller.**

**-Pas de problème.**

Lorsque le méché sortit de la douche, son regard tomba sur le visage du blond endormis.

Mais qu est ce qu il est adorable.

Sans s en rendre compte, il s était approché de son lit et s était assis a ses cotés en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller le jeune arabe.

Prit d une envie furieuse d embrasser ses lèvres entrouvertes, il approcha doucement sa tête et lorsque enfin il goûta chastement au blond, il tomba nez a nez avec deux yeux ahuris, se redressant rapidement et rouge de confusion, il tomba a la renverse.

**- Trowa ça va ? **

Fit le petit blond en se précipitant a ses cotés.

**- Je suis désolé Quatre je sais pas ce qui ma pris. **

Prit d un semblant de courage, le blond embrassa le brun demandant l entrée de le bouche du méché, trop envié.

Trowa répondit a ce baiser doux que le blond lui prodiguait .

Il regarda le baiser se terminer avec tristesse puis Quatre prit la parole.

**- Tu sais Trowa, je t aime je t aime depuis que je suis dans ce lycée et je n ai jamais osé t approcher. **

**- Quatre je sais pas pourquoi mais je crois que je ressens la même chose tu es si doux si gentil que je ne peux m en empêcher . **

**- Pourquoi s en empêcher**.

Le blond recommença a embrasser le brun et se fut le cris de Wufei qui les interrompit.

**_FIN FLASH-BACK_**

**__**

- **Génial !** s exclama Duo ravi que les espérances de son ami soit enfin assouvies.

Tsuzuku….

Notes :

1 : Quelle bon petit Es , il faut lire le journal tout les matins.

2 : Et oui il ne polit pas son sabre (private joke)

3:Ne vous inquietez pas il va finir par partir je vais le caser quelque part.

4: Crie de la beta : « on s en fousssssssss ! »

5: Wuffy baka ya que toi qui ne s en doute pas hein ?

6: Bah c est ma classe et vu que j ai commencé ce chapitre dans mon dernier cours de philo voilà , ptit hommage a la classe que j ai supporté pendant 1 an. Qui as crié qui m a supporté!

7: Style il n ya que lui digne de confiance.

8: La reponse qui tue.

**Note de fin:** La sortie a la plage n est pas terminée a la base je comptais le mettre en un chapitre mais cela aurait fait un chapitre trop long par rapport a d habitude. J en suis navré mais un couple de casé ! Yatta !

Donc voilà ne vous inquietez nos deux jeunes protagonistes se rapprocheront mais être ensemble ne est pas encore d actualité , laissez le temps au temps.

Sur ceux je vous quitte et ecris le prochain chapitre le plus rapidement. Kisu laissez moi un petit mot.

**Bêta Sofî** : Je dois vous confier un grand secret qui me met mal à l'aise. Je suis sure que vous l'aurez remarqué : j'ai renoncé à mettre les apostrophes dans les fics de Lun… Oui je sais, je ne fais pas mon boulot à fond, mais comme déjà en temps normal il en manquait toujours, ça faisait bizarre… apostrophe… pas apostrophe… apostrophe… pas apostrophe… Donc j'ai renoncé. Mais je suis contente, car sous la pression de Zelyel et moi, Lun a enfin écrit ce chapitre ! ( j'étais à deux doigts de prendre mon arme pour plus de conviction… )

**Moi**:Nom mais je jure j ai eu peur, a peine avais je ecrit 20 lignes qu on me sautait dessus. Promis je ne prendrais pas trop de retard pour le prochain chapitre.

Kisu !


End file.
